The 305 Love Letters
by shikaruTo
Summary: Sasuke was a high school teenager, hoping to confess his love towards his eye candy by writing love letters every day. SasuHina. AU. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot taken from Manga 143 by Kaoru!

Not proof read. May contain grammar mistakes! Help me correct the mistakes!

* * *

Life is meaningless without any goals or objectives. Maybe my 'life' only starts at 2 p.m. every day. I will wait here every day until she appears. The girl I have fallen in love with for 304 days. Hyuga Hinata.

Hyuga Hinata is very sweet and adorable. To me, she is like an angel sent from above. I am the infamous Uchiha boy who survived a tragic car crash which killed my parents on the spot. Not long after the accident, my big brother left me to further his studies oversea. I have lived a lonely life since then.

The many years of living alone without the presence of love turned me into a cold-hearted brat. As a result, many girls fell in love with me because of my 'cool' attitude. They will scream and shout my name with glee. I don't need any of that. What I needed most is love.

I never knew the reason for my existence. I never had any goal in my life. Until I met her. I knew she is the one for me. She's quiet and demure, polite and kind. I knew she can provide me with love and affection that my heart longed for.

As days passed, I realized that I have fallen in love with her deeper each day. Whenever I saw her, I can feel warmth in my heart. She is special to me. She is the only one who is capable to make me feel loved again.

I could only follow her everyday. I will follow her towards our destination. The Tuition Center. This year is our final year at high school. We will be taking A level any time soon. Actually, I don't need to attend extra classes because I am the Uchiha genius. I always obtain the highest grade in class. But that is not the point. I joined the tuition because of her. I need to spend extra time with her. I need to see her everyday.

That is my goal in life, to see Hyuga Hinata everyday.

I will 'accompany' her home after tuition classes every night. She will take the bullet train and I will follow suit. I will keep an eye on her from afar. I never look away from her. It's as if I couldn't get enough of her.

My 'life' will end when we arrive at the Traffic Light. After the traffic light, I will go straight and she will turn left. This is our final destination together everyday.

I've missed the chance to give her my love letter for 304 days because of the darned traffic light. It will always turn green for pedestrians every time we arrive. Ever since I first fall in love with her 304 days ago, I started writing a love letter for her each day. I am not good at talking since I'm the introverted type. I figured that the most appropriate way of showing my love to her was through a love letter.

'Hn, damn it! I failed again this time. If the traffic light turned red, she will stop and that will be my chance to give her this letter' I thought as I hold the letter in my hand.

I am at my home right now, sitting at my study desk, writing yet another letter. I wanted to confess my different feelings to her everyday. So far, I've written 304 love letters indicating that I have failed to give her the letters for 304 times. Now, I'm writing the 305th letter.

'I don't have any choice but to give her all these love letters to her tomorrow' I stuffed all the 305 love letters in my bag.

I am so worried now because the 305th letter will be the last letter since tomorrow will be the last day of tuition. After that, I will no longer have the chance to meet her anymore.

* * *

'I have to give it to here now!' I thought as I followed her from behind. I could feel my heart pounding at my chest. I have never been so nervous before. Now I can only hope for the traffic light to turn red.

'If the traffic light doesn't turn red, then my life will be over!'

'Red, please turn red!'

I kept praying and praying. I didn't notice my surroundings at all. The next thing I knew was that, a car was crashing towards me.

_Shriekkkk. **BANG!**_

I got hit by a car. I laid there unmoving. I could hear her screams and sobs. Every muscle in my body was paralyzed. It hurt so damned much. My vision blurred, it became darker and darker. My head spin round and round like a whirlpool. But it's okay. Because the light has turned read at last. Thank you Kami-sama.

* * *

"_Sasuke, Sasuke?"_ I could hear a faint voice which sounded all too familiar. I opened my eyes slowly to reveal the tear-stained face of my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake Sasuke!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naruto?" I said sounding confused. Where am I? I could not remember anything.

"I was so worried when someone informed me that you got hit by a drunken driver" he said, his face serious.

"Thank goodness you're okay. The doctor said that you should take a few days rest" he said sounding like my mother. He has always been there to help me even though we always fight and quarrel with each other.

"What are you searching for Sasuke?" He asked with an amused voice. He must've had noticed me scanning over the room, as if searching for something. The love letters that I brought were neatly arranged on a plastic chair next to my bag. I was glad none of my fan girls were there. They could only make things worse.

_Life is meaningless without any goals or objectives._

"The adorable young lady has gone home some time ago" Naruto suddenly said, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh?" I started. What is he talking about?

"But she made me promise to give you this letter when you wake up, Sasuke" He said with his infamous grin plastered on his face as he waved the letter in the air.

I was too shocked to say anything. I could feel my face heating up when he handed over the letter to me. As I read the writing on the envelope, I realized that, all this while we both had been wishing for the traffic light to turn red.

_To: Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a the Mysterious Guy_

_From: Hyuga Hinata a.k.a your Secret Admirer_

That day I received a love letter she had written a year ago.

**THE END**

Please read and review! This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticisms needed! Please point out my grammar mistakes and other mistakes!


End file.
